


tell you a story

by liebemagneto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Routine, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ремус всегда был другим, и Сириус понял это с первой их встречи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell you a story

**Author's Note:**

> автору ближе транслитерация имени Люпина, чем вариант, предложенный издательством Росмэн.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3682327).

Ремус всегда был другим, и Сириус понял это с первой их встречи.

Ремус смотрит исподлобья, у него тяжёлый взгляд — голубые глаза колючие, но понимающие. Ремус не ходит с друзьями, когда те издеваются над Северусом и другими ребятами, он остаётся в саду или в библиотеке. Ремус любит читать, постоянно держит в руке новый томик, конспектирует прочитанное и что-то ищет. Что — они узнают потом.

Сириус тоже не похож на других, белая ворона в своей тёмной семье. Шляпа отправляет его на Гриффиндор — это вовсе не намёк, это вызов, который сам Сириус принимает охотно. Гриффиндор даёт ему свободу, даёт ему друзей. Блэки смеются, мать и вовсе вычеркивает Сириуса из памяти, после — из своей жизни. По иронии судьбы именно Сириусу достаётся наследство.

Ремус болен — Сириус первым узнаёт о его недуге, на втором курсе, в полнолуние. К пятому курсу он тоже начинает превращаться — в огромного чёрного пса, чтобы скрасить чужое одиночество.

Они забираются в хижину и ждут. После Ремус промакивает ссадины на теле Сириуса платком и вздыхает. Он говорит — такая жертва совершенно неоправданна. Сириус смеётся и целует его, призывая помолчать. Ремус никогда не молчит, ему не нравится скрывать свои чувства.

Сириус не любит возвращаться на каникулы домой, туда, где его никто не ждёт. Ремус понимает, он остаётся рядом. За окнами валит снег — Рождество оба справляют в Хогвартсе. Они остаются одни в спальне, и долго лежат, обнявшись, в постели, пока первые лучи солнца не разгонят ночную мглу. Ремус читает свои книжки вслух, зарывается пальцами в непослушных чёрных волосах, путает кудри и смеётся, когда Сириус хватает его за запястье и не даёт отстраниться. Сириус терпеть не может сладкое, но охотно принимает шоколад — тот полезен — с рук Ремуса и целует сладкими губами, отвлекая от чтения.

В 1976 году, когда до выпуска остаётся два года, Ремус просит Сириуса остаться с ним. Они занимаются любовью на ветхой кровати в хижине, защищаемой со всех сторон магией, и с тех пор не могут думать ни о чём другом.

Все считают, что лучший друг Сириуса — Джеймс. Они похожи, они популярны. Джеймс — капитан сборной по квиддичу, охотник. Сириус не играет, но он — душа компании, он охотник по натуре, не по роли в команде. Ремус — староста, и все знают, что именно он усмиряет пыл друзей. Питер нуждается в покровительстве — он прячется за спиной Джеймса и никому не мешает.

Но никто не знает, что больше всего на свете Сириус любит слушать истории Ремуса. Друзья лежат на поляне, выбравшись тайком из спален, и смотрят на небо. Бескрайнее, ясное небо, усыпанное бесчисленным количеством звёзд. Ремус рассказывает о созвездии Большого пса, Сириусе, и смеётся. Сириусу нравится и эта история, но он всё равно затыкает Ремуса поцелуем.

В шестнадцать лет Сириус окончательно уходит из дома. Он идёт к Джеймсу, но в итоге остаётся у Ремуса, он спит в его комнате — сначала на полу, затем — на узкой кровати, рядом. Сириусу приходится закрывать рот Ремуса ладонью, чтобы тот не выдал их родителям. Поутру они не смотрят друг на друга — Ремус читает газету, Сириус громко шутит и ведёт себя как обычно.

Они заканчивают школу лучшими друзьями. На свадьбе Лили и Джеймса Сириус приглашён шафером, и ему нравится эта роль. Он пьёт огненный виски, затем — зажимает Ремуса в саду. Они шепчутся, смеются, они любят друг друга. Сириус клянётся, что ничто и никто не сможет их разлучить. Ремус верит ему: «Я люблю тебя».

— Я люблю тебя, — вторит ему Сириус. 

После Сириус решит, что Ремус — единственный из их компании, кто способен на предательство. Они отдалятся, и Сириус примет неправильное решение — он доверит самую страшную тайну не тому волшебнику. Ремус же поверит, что это он, Сириус Блэк, его лучший друг и возлюбленный, сдал Лили и Джеймса Поттеров Тёмному Лорду.

Им потребуется двенадцать лет — Сириус проведёт их в тюрьме, а Ремус — в метаниях, — чтобы понять. Они оба ошиблись. Сириус — в том, что принял молчаливость и нежелание вмешиваться за предательство. Ремус — в том, что усомнился.

Через двенадцать лет Сириус снова обнимет Ремуса в Визжащей хижине, там, где много лет назад они обнялись впервые. Не как друзья, а как возлюбленные.

И сейчас, когда у них нет времени, Сириус больше всего хочет не мести, а сказать: он скучал. По-настоящему скучал и хочет вернуться. Но вместо этого он смеётся как сумасшедший и уверяет, что крыса в руках мальчишки — предатель.

Но Сириус всё-таки вернётся. На полтора года, которые проведёт в своём пыльном доме, в компании старого друга — Ремус тоже вернётся, прихватив с собой чемодан, и будет рядом. Они снова лягут вместе в постель и будут целоваться до саднящих губ. Ремус будет смеяться — дурацкие усы и борода Сириуса колются и мешают, Сириус же только вздохнёт — шрамы на лице Ремуса, история его сражений, не дают ему покоя. Они знают, что обоим было тяжело.

И через полтора года Сириус снова уйдёт. Но на этот раз навсегда.

Ещё через два года Ремус падёт на войне.

Их история оборвётся — трагически, с привкусом горечи на языке всякого, кто захочет пересказать её. Ведь никто из ныне живущих не знает правду.

Правду о том, что теперь они счастливы. Там, где никогда не взойдёт полная луна.

_So you are the sun that leads me,  
You are the moon that pulls me_


End file.
